Minimally invasive surgical techniques are aimed at reducing the amount of extraneous tissue that is damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. As a consequence, the average length of a hospital stay for standard surgery may be shortened significantly using minimally invasive surgical techniques. Also, patient recovery times, patient discomfort, surgical side effects, and time away from work may also be reduced with minimally invasive surgery.
A common form of minimally invasive surgery is endoscopy, and a common form of endoscopy is laparoscopy, which is minimally invasive inspection and surgery inside the abdominal cavity. In standard laparoscopic surgery, a patient's abdomen is insufflated with gas, and cannula sleeves are passed through small (approximately one-half inch or less) incisions to provide entry ports for laparoscopic instruments.
Laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include an endoscope (e.g., laparoscope) for viewing the surgical field and tools for working at the surgical site. The working tools are typically similar to those used in conventional (open) surgery, except that the working end or end effector of each tool is separated from its handle by an extension tube (also known as, e.g., an instrument shaft or a main shaft). The end effector can include, for example, a clamp, grasper, scissor, stapler, cautery tool, linear cutter, or needle holder.
To perform surgical procedures, the surgeon passes working tools through cannula sleeves to an internal surgical site and manipulates them from outside the abdomen. The surgeon views the procedure by means of a monitor that displays an image of the surgical site taken from the endoscope. Similar endoscopic techniques are employed in, for example, arthroscopy, retroperitoneoscopy, pelviscopy, nephroscopy, cystoscopy, cisternoscopy, sinoscopy, hysteroscopy, urethroscopy, and the like.
Minimally invasive telesurgical robotic systems are being developed to increase a surgeon's dexterity when working on an internal surgical site, as well as to allow a surgeon to operate on a patient from a remote location (outside the sterile field). In a telesurgery system, the surgeon is often provided with an image of the surgical site at a control console. While viewing an image of the surgical site on a suitable viewer or display, the surgeon performs the surgical procedures on the patient by manipulating master input or control devices of the control console. Each of the master input devices controls the motion of a servo-mechanically actuated/articulated surgical instrument. During the surgical procedure, the telesurgical system can provide mechanical actuation and control of a variety of surgical instruments or tools having end effectors that perform various functions for the surgeon, for example, holding or driving a needle, grasping a blood vessel, dissecting tissue, or the like, in response to manipulation of the master input devices.
Non-robotic linear clamping, cutting and stapling devices have been employed in many different surgical procedures. For example, such a device can be used to resect a cancerous or anomalous tissue from a gastro-intestinal tract. Unfortunately, many known surgical devices, including known linear clamping, cutting and stapling devices, have opposing jaws that may generate less than a desired clamping force, which may reduce the effectiveness of the surgical device. Devices have been developed generating higher levels of clamping forces for applicable surgical procedures (e.g., tissue stapling), however, clamping with high force jaws periodically fails. Additionally, firing of staples to seal tissue may fail. Detecting failure in clamping or firing of a staple has proven difficult in some minimally invasive surgical applications, however, since a surgeon may not have a clear view of the tissue being clamped or stapled and a tool inserted into a body is constrained by significant size and space limitations. Since a surgeon's tactile feedback in a robotic system can be somewhat limited, a surgeon may not realize when failure has occurred until after the clamping or firing procedure is complete. In light of the above, it would be desirable to enable a surgeon to detect clamping or failure at the time it occurs, so that the procedure can be suspended or modified to reduce the likelihood of tissue damage and/or to allow the surgeon to mitigate the effects of any tissue which has been damaged. Given the limitations associated with a minimally invasive surgical environment, it would be desirable to detect failure from outside the body without substantially adding to the profile of the end effector.
Thus, methods and system which can detect failure and indicate failure to the user, yet are compatible with the demands of minimally invasive procedures are desirable. Such tools may be beneficial in surgical applications, particularly in minimally invasive surgical applications.